Letters from Across the Oceans
by fiir . verdepol
Summary: Well, Alaska feels that Hawaii's more isolated than he is, so Hawaii's gonna do the same as the other states and countries and correspond with the rest of the world! Never mind that she feels lonely herself...
1. Introducing Hawaii

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **All disclaimers implied. Yes, I am jumping on the bandwagon. Mush! Anyways, I'm doing Hawaii because a) I don't think anyone else is doing it, b) it's my home state!, and c) Hawaii is a very, very, very, _very_ lonely state that needs more world contact outside of business.

* * *

><p>To the World:<p>

Aloha~ Most of you might know me as the American state of Hawaii, a former kingdom. Or maybe as the American state where the current president came from. But here's my introduction anyways:

My name is Lani Akoni Jones and I am a series of islands in the Pacific near California. Please don't confuse me as Japan or one of his prefectures. My adopted siblings do that enough to me already. Alaska's been telling me that I should correspond with the rest of the world because of how isolated I am compared to even him. (I suppose I am lonely in the Pacific…) I think that California is doing the same to Nevada as well. A lot of my other siblings are starting letters too. So much for 'taking the road less travelled.'

Anyways, hopefully someone will want to correspond with me? America takes extra-extra-extra-extra-_extra_ care to protect me, especially after World War Two. The states do as well, but I think that they often forget how I lived before they found me. It's all in my best interest, I understand, but…

So don't be shy please! I promise I don't bite! I do, however, surf and swim and canoe…

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p><strong>Send in a letter please~ :D<strong>


	2. Letter: Ontario

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Wow, already one review! Yay~ This came in from 1998.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**This is the Canadian province of Ontario! I've decided to take up writing letters to people as well. I think we've seen each other around a few times. You're Uncle America's youngest, right?**

**Sorry if this seems blunt, but isn't 'Akoni' a boy name? And if you're adopted, who are your parents then?**

**Well, jumping on the bandwagon is too much fun to pass up, after all.**

**One more question, how _did_ you live before America found you?**

**Sincerely,**

**Lucas T. Williams**

**Ontario**

To Ontario -

Aloha! And yes, I think that we have, most probably. Well, yes, I suppose that I am 'America's youngest,' in a way...

Ah, that's okay. A lot of people ask me that right when they meet me, _especially_ other Hawaiians. My middle name is Akoni because my first king, King Kamehameha, thought I was a boy when he first saw me and named me that. But the name stuck even after it was revealed that I was a girl, so hence, Lani Akoni. My parents are...well, that's a tricky question to answer. You see, before King Kamehameha combined the islands into one kingdom, each island had its own personification. I don't remember them much, but I know that they were almost always fighting. My King found me a day, I think, after the kingdom was officially made. Contrary to popular belief, he found me where Honolulu now is.

Hmm, yeah, I suppose so. It is kinda fun when you get to talk to people around the world.

Before America found me, I lived in the islands, of course. There were a lot of rules, even for me. I wasn't allowed to be taller than the king, or to stand on his shadow, or wear the royal colors. Of course, I was exempted from the last one, but I had to follow all the rules like the rest of my people did. I'd always insist on being treated like my people, no matter what. Before the _haole_ came, our lives were simple and things were easily accesible. There was still a lot of fighting though, even if no one still remembers it. And when I was little and the islands were all seperated, the fighting was worse.

But that's all in the past. Thanks for writing, I hope to hear from you again soon~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>The word <em>haole<em> means, nowadays, white and/or mainlander (from the continous United States). I think it's the more friendlier version, but it's been a while so it may be the more insulting one. Please don't be offended by it either way! When Hawaii said _haole_, most of the people that arrived to help either make Hawaii part of the U.S. or to help Hawaii stay with its kingom status were 'white.' This was back in the early 1900's, after all. And as for the rules, if you disobeyed them, I think that you would be killed or exiled or something like that...

Like I said, it's been a while since I've been in Hawaii...


	3. Letter: Maryland

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Wow, another one~ Yay, Hawaii's getting more love! :D This one is from SakuraDrops141. She wrote one for the Intro and another for the Ontario's letter. I'm sorry I didn't get to your letters sooner! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**I think it's great you're corresponding with the world! It's always nice to make new friends! If only Dad would learn how to make a few new friends himself - that are actually human, of course! :) But I digress...How's the weather down there? Warm, I bet. We're just starting to warm up here over at the east coast. Wasn't it supposed to be an early spring? Oh well...stupid Artic winds. Well, I hope the whole corresponding think works out! Write back soon!**

**Sincerely, your big sister,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland,

Thanks for sending a letter to me~ I think so too! :D Ah, Dad does need to make new friends, doesn't he...? Hopefully Tony won't see these letters. But he's sweet one us states anyways~

The weather's nice down here, thanks for asking. Isn't it always warm? When it's not raining, of course... Really, it's just starting to warm up _now_? Oh, you poor thing... Was the winter cold over there? The east coast gets a lot of snow, doesn't it? And I heard that the eastern side of the country had lots of snowstorms as well...

Thanks again~ I'll be looking forward to your next letter.

Love from the Islands, your little sister

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Hey, Maryland again! Wow, fast update!**

**Just wondering what are some popular foods down there. And if there are 8 main islands, then does that mean there are smaller islands scattered about? If so, how many and are they occupied? Also, what are tikis for?**

**Well, write back.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland;

I'm sorry I didn't get back to your first letter sooner. I'm happy that you're writing so much letters to me! Makes me feel so flattered...

Some popular foods...let's see, I usually eat rice and chicken. And sweet bread. And poi, which is made from taro. You have to mash the taro to get poi though. I also eat pork and sometimes I go out into Chinatown or Ala Moana and eat foods from other cultures like China and Japan. Personally, my favorite resturant to eat at is Zippy's. Their chili is the best, ah~ I suppose that we have a lot of foods, depending on your taste.

Yes, there are smaller islands, like Chinaman's Hat Island. It actaully looks like a Chinaman's hat from the side, y'know! I don't know how many there are, I lost count a long time ago... I think that my state government counts 137 in all. I think several of them do have people living on them. Like Moku o Lo'e, or Oahu's Coconut Island. Coconut Island is a marine research facility for the Hawai'i Institute of Marine Biology of the University of Hawai'i. (It was also used for the one show that Cali likes, uhm... _Gilligan's Island_, right?) I don't think I have the number of the population off-hand...

The tikis are for...hiding monkeys and feeding chickens. No, just kidding. XD

In Hawaii, tikis are used for representing the various gods and goddesses that we have. In New Zealand and Easter Island though, I think that their meanings are different. Before America came in here with his Christianity and Catholicism, our tikis were what symbolized our gods. Tikis were made of the Earth, which were what had brought the gods and goddesses forth, like Pele, the volcano goddess. One of the most popular god to be decipted as a tiki was Lono, the god of agriculture and peace. Ku, the god of war, was often carved in large-scale. Though in...I think it was 1819, King Kamehameha the Second (not to be confused with King Kamehameha, the Conquerer of the Hawaiian Islands) abolished _aikapu_, which is what we called our religion system. A lot of temples, religious images, and tikis were destroyed. 'Course, we still have some still, but not as much as before.

And then suddenly in the late 1900s, the popularity of tikis boomed...

Sorry for the big block of text. Hopefully I didn't lose you anywhere there. Tikis are like the cross for Christianity and Catholicism for my native people. But nowadays, it's less about religion than it is about science, huh?

Well, I look forward to your next letter, sis!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>...I don't pay much attention to relgion. Does the cross hold the same meaning for Christians as they do Catholics? And yes, the information about the tikis and the food and the islands came straight from my head. I'm actually surprised that I remembered all that! My memory is usually pretty bad, especially for stuff I learned, like, what? Three years ago...?<p>

Thanks again for sending in the letters! :D


	4. Letter: Maryland and Ontario

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Update~ This one includes both Maryland and Ontario.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey again! Yup, it's just starting to warm up over here! In fact, yesterday has probably been the warmest day we've had all year so far!**

**Wow, your food does sound good! Have you ever had a jumbo lump Maryland crab cake? Best in the country if I do say so myself! ;) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the cross has the same significance to both Christianity and Catholicism (I was the only Catholic colony!)**

**Do you guys have any sports that aren't all that known or popular? I know ours is lacrosse; yeah the one with the stick thingies. XD What states do you think you're closest to as far as relationships go? And do you often compete with Cali as far as surfing goes? Well, write back soon!**

**Sincerely, your big sis**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. China really does have a Chinatown on every island just like Dad told me once! XD**

Dear Maryland,

Aloha~ Wow, really? It's been pretty warm over here...Is it really _that_ cold in Maryland during the winter? Well, at least it's April! :D

Thanks! And no, I can't say that I have. But perhaps you should send me some? I'd love to try it! So if you were the only Catholic colony, does that mean everyone else was Christian or Puritan? Were there any other religion there?

Sports...well, there's Stand-Up Paddle boarding, kite boarding, stuff with sharks, Hawaiian games that I'm not too sure that you would call a 'sport'... We basically have the same sports that you guys have back on the mainland! To be honest, I love kayaking and canoeing the best, so I don't do much other sports...besides swimming, surfing, water-skiing, water boarding - you get the idea. Lacrosse came from Canada, didn't it? And yeah, I suppose me and Cali do compete often for surfing. Not lately, though. Plane tickets cost a lot to Hawaii than they do to New York from the west coast. It's all because of the economy.

States I'm closest to...Alaska, for sure. It's pretty lonely out in the Pacific. Not that many states pay attention to you. (But Obama came from me~) What about you? Which states are you closer to?

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

P.S. Really? XD

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Well, you may be the newest state, but you've been around for a long time before statehood, right?**

**Wow, that must have suck to have been mistaken as a boy. Judging from what I know about King Kamehameha, I'd say you have a soft spot for him, right? And that's okay. I'm not quite too sure on who my parents are either...**

**Those are pretty serious rules. Were you guys sort of...'supersticious' back then? I wouldn't blame you. A lot of us sort of went a bit too far because of religion back then.**

**How did you get colors back then? Did you pound herbs or something?**

**Were the islands' personifications related to each other? They sound sort of like Europe, almost...**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Lucas T. Williams**

**Ontario**

Dear Ontario,

Yeah, I have. I've been around since before the 1900s.

Well, I don't remember being mistaken as a boy much. Though I got a lot of stories about it. And King Kamehameha is the greatest king that will ever live. He united the entire Hawaiian islands! He's awesome! So, yes, I do have a soft spot for him. :) He's like...Prussia's King Fritz to me. And I think that most don't know their parents either.

Yeah, I guess we were. If a chief had his hair cut, it would be taken to a secret place and burned so that rivals wouldn't take it and use voodoo or something like that on him. It probably sounds silly today, but that's how it was back then. And yes, for colors we did pound herbs. We would pound tree bark for clothing and use the herbs to make patterns on them.

The personifications...were sort of related. I am the result of their unification, so I think that they might be my parents. They were all around the age of Dad when they just..._faded_. I don't remember much.

Please write back soon!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands


	5. Letter: Maryland, Illinois, New Mexico

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Thanks for all the letters guys! Hawaii's feeling so loved~ Illinois came in from ScoutingForGuys, New Mexico is from AILOVE, and like before, Maryland is SakuraDrops141. Discussion about religion here, so don't get too offended. I'm ignorant of religion.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey there! Yeah, it's been getting pretty cold over here recently, especially in the past few years it seems! We just had a record breaking snow storm over here last year! And another storm this year! A snow plow even got stuck on a residential street this year! Some of the residents had to help shovel it out and it was on the local news. True story! I think my people have had enough of snow. Despite how cold it gets, it can get really hot here too! We had a heat wave last year! It was so hot we couldn't allow kids to go to summer camps where there wasn't any AC on some particularly hot days! Does it ever get that hot down there? But yea, I'm still not as bad as Rhode Island or Colorado.**

**Yeah, since Catholicism is a branch of Christianity, most of us were either some kind of Protestant or Puritan. Pennsylvania had a lot of Quakers though! But we were all looking for religious freedom!**

**I could try to send you some crab cakes, but I'm not sure how long they'll last! XD And yes, lacrosse was invented by the Native Americans in Canada. I really liked the sport so I started playing more and more! Now every other school has a lacrosse team.**

**Me and Virginia are pretty close. We each share our land with DC, so naturally, we kind of fight over it a lot. She says DC is more in Virginia than it is in Maryland, but I disagree. Despite this however, we still get along pretty well and only fight over it every once in a while for sport, like how Dad argues with Uncle/Grandfather England! We're still cool though.**

**Write back soon! :)**

**Sincerely, your big sis**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. Yeah! We have a few Chinatowns here too! They're inescapable! I wonder if they opened up that hotel they were planning on building together? Oh well, see ya!**

Aloha Maryland,

Wow, the weather really _is_ bipolar, like New York said. Don't forget to put on sunscreen during the summer and be sure to stay hydrated no matter what! And don't spend too much time out in the sun! And during the winter, make sure you wear warm clothes! If you had record-breaking snowstorms, you better be wearing layers! Take care of yourself Mary!

Ah, we don't have that sort of weather out here...There is a tropical air mass over me, and I'm pretty close to the equator. As you get farther from the equator, the more colder you become. So I've never experienced weather that extreme. You poor east coast states. It's never that hot or that cold.

So...what's the difference between Catholicism and Christianity? All I know is that they have something to do with God. Is Protestant and Puritan branches of Christianity or Catholicism? And what about the Quakers?

All of you were looking for religious freedom? The textbooks tell me that some of you were established for trade, agriculture, and etcetera as well. Then again, the textbooks are almost always wrong...

Then you'll just have to visit one day! Not today though...the prices are too high. Stupid economy...But maybe when you come over, you could teach me some lacrosse? It'll be fun to learn a new sport that's not incorporated with water for a change. N-Not that I don't love the Pacific! I do, really...it's just really lonely here...

...DC is a seperate land? Wait, what? I thought that Washington D.C. was in Maryland? Well, it's nice that you get along well enough. Alaska and I stick together because we're not part of the continous U.S. So like the Original 13 stays together, so do we non-continous states! ;)

I hope to hear from you soon~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

P.S. In Honolulu, we have a Chinatown as well, but it's not the best. There's Uptown Chinatown and Downtown Chinatown (it's quite fun to say, try it!). Uptown is generally more polished and cleaner than Downtown, where it's quite normal to see shoes hanging from telephone wires that mark drug territory and police cars parked outside of shady buildings...But I bet yours is a nice little one, huh? Cali's the one with the huge and famous Chinatown, though...

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Hey there! It's been a while, huh? Good for you, communicating with others! I hope it works out well! I would try the same, but it's been busy here. And, before you ask, I swear I haven't been riding the elevators in the buildings! I-I swear!**

**Anway, does Father know about this?**

**Love,**

**Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

Aloha Illinois,

Ah, so it has, hasn't it? You almost never visit nowadays...But, I don't blame you. The prices these days...Perhaps I should go over there, ya?

And thanks~ Though this is mostly because Alaska told me that I was so lonely that I made him seem like he was surrounded by people like European countries. Do I really seem that lonely?

..._are you sure?_ If I found out that you have and you're lying to me...

Dad does not need to know about this. He really is a killjoy when it comes to our safety, really...I was a kingdom before he came! I'm pretty sure we can all take care of ourselves!

Well, I'll be looking forward to your next letter.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Hey Hawaii, it's New Mexico.**

**How's it goin'? It's great to know I'm not the youngest. (47th oldest) Ah, well...I packed salsa with this and see ya later.**

**New Mexico (Hallie Jones)**

Aloha, New Mexico!

I've been good, you? Well actually, I was a kingdom and already existing before those missionaires and _haole_ came. But, in terms of statehood...I guess I _am_ the youngest. Huh.

Oh, salsa~ I always do love eating it with Maui chips! _Mahalo_, New Mexico~ I'll be looking forward to your reply!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Just in case anyone was wondering, <em>aloha<em> means 'hello,' 'goodbye,' and 'love.' _Mahalo_ means 'thank you.' And I think I've already explained _haole. _In my headcanon, although Hawaii is the youngest (50th state), she was found after the unification of the Hawaiian Islands under King Kamehameha.

Hawaiian weather is largely impacted by the equator, or that's what they taught us at school. And after I moved and started history, the textbooks said that each of the thirteen colonies were founded for various reasons. I think that's it to explain. If any of my history is wrong and you know more, please feel free to correct me. I'm not an expert; I only know what I've been told, have seen, and experienced.

Thanks for the letters~


	6. Letter: Illinois

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Yes, three updates in one day. 3 Thanks for all the letters~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Yeah, but I want to soon! It'd be nice to get away from some of the other states...not that I mind them! But really, even _I'm_ still treated like a kid, an I'm a bit older than some of these guys, you know?**

**(And taller. But that's because of the skyscrapers.)**

**You...don't seem that lonely, but it's kind of sad. That, plus it gives us a harder time trying to take care of you for being so far away! ...Those of us who aren't total jerks and really do love you, despite what you say, this is.**

**I - ...I'm sure! Really. I'm sure. I wouldn't lie!**

**Oh, right... Dad does ruin the fun and oppresses us, doesn't he? I swear, the only reason he really likes me is because of Metropolis, and you _know_ how obsessed he is with heroes...**

**Maybe we should try meeting up with him sometime soon and explaining how we've been taking care of ourselves for...a very long time now. (Okay, I lied. Virginia and the other 12 can say that for us.)**

**Love, Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

**P.S. My boss wants me to change my name again...what's with that? He calims that Emily would work better because it's more popular for girls now.**

Dear Illinois,

Or, perhaps I could fly there? I could always take a boat to California and buy tickets there. It's always cheaper that way...You guys in the middle are surrounded by states, aren't you? It must be nice...even Alaska's by Canada and some short miles away from his father, Russia. And I completely understand what you're talking about. I'm nearly the same age as _America_ himself! And he treats me like I'm two, not twenty. (You know it's bad when I call America _America_ instead of 'Dad' upon his insisting.)

(You poor thing. Taller and older, but you've being treated like you're five. Don't you just hate it?)

I dunno...things haven't been the same before the unification and the missionaires and my annexation. I suppose grief just turns into seclusion then? It's nice that (some) of you guys feel the need to take care of me, but don't forget who I was and who I was raised by! It's all America's fault, really... But I suppose it's okay. I get to meet people like you states.

_...oh really? _What's with that small hesitation there?

Oh, that's not all he likes you for. Abraham Lincoln did come from your state, after all. And you're one of his thirty-six kids. Or were the Original 13 his kids as well? Without even one of you guys, it wouldn't exactly be the _United_ States of America then, would it? (Why is it '_the'_ instead of '_these_'? Didn't it used to be _these_ United States of America?)

Well, we could meet or I could go '_borrow_' one of those nifty artifacts from the Bishop Meuseam. Which ever is easier, of course. (Yeah, they had the Revolutionary War, so they'd probably be the ones who could stand up to America.)

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Personally, it's my headcanon that says that the Original 13 Colonies were all personifications-born-to-humans and America saved them from being prosecuted. You can't very well say 'no' to the kid that is your country, after all. Even if you don't know that you're about to kill off your colony (though they wouldn't feel it). So the 13 aren't America's kids, but they did help raise his actual kids.<p>

How else would America survive with all his states and kiddies? XD

It's a lot more elaborate, but you probably don't want to read a novel-length author's note, do you? Maybe I'll make a story about it.

Thanks for the letters!~


	7. Letter: Maryland, Ontario, Illinois

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **All disclaimers implied. Here is Illinois, Maryland, and Ontario~ Hinted Washington x Alaska if you really squint and turn your head sideways.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey there! Thanks, I'll try to take care! :)**

**Since Catholicism is just another branch of the much more broader definition of Christianity, there isn't a huge difference as far as beliefs go. They _do_ do things a bit different from a few other branches and they kind of have their own style of doing things. It's the same with the Quakers. They are much more strict though, especially when it comes to technology! So yeah, these two branches are some of the more stricter kind.**

**It isn't exactly its own separate land; it's more of a district in the US (District of Colombia). Me and Virgina each gave up part of our land for the district, but it isn't separate.**

**Yeah, most of the settlers that came here were looking for freedom from Enlgnad's church and to pay for the French and Indian War, they also set up ports and trade places. In fact, Baltimore (my biggest and probably most well-known city) is the 8th largest port in the US and a ton of ships used to come in.**

**Hope all this helps!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. Yeah, we have a Chinatown too, and it's fairly nice and kinda small. We also have a Little Italy near the Harbor in Baltimore. Cool right?**

Dear Maryland,

Oh, okay. Thanks, that helps a lot!

Ah, I see. Did it hurt? Giving up the land, I mean.

Yes, I've heard of Baltimore. I like ports, even if America turned my capital into one. They're always fun~ Although I still can't believe that they actually _painted_ the Aloha Tower camouflage, even if it was to help protect it!

I'll be looking forward to your next letter~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

P.S. Aw, a Little Italy...~

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Then you're just a bit younger than America himself, right?**

**Ah, I remember when everyone thought that Quebec was a girl...It's always fun to harass- er, I mean, _tease_ him about it. Well, at least you on't always spazz out about him like Prussia.**

**So you're basically an only child? You're not blood-related to any of the states or anything?**

**It must be lonely out there. You used to be surrounded by personifications and now they're gone. I see why Alaska wants you to have correspondence.**

**Can't wait to hear from you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Luke T. Williams**

**Ontario**

Dear Ontario,

Yes, I suppose so. Or perhaps older. I did know his parents, after all.

Quebec? I suppose he does seem like a girl. And don't 'tease' him so much, it's not very nice.

Yeah. I'm the only one of my family left. It's kind of sad, really. All my family members either died, faded, or was killed. But, at least I have an American family, right? And all the insanity and relations that come with it...

Well, it may be lonely, but I always have these letters and my people to keep me company! ...which reminds me, Alaska hasn't been over in a while. Maybe he's with Washington.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Sorry for the grammar errors in that last letter, by the way! Navy kept bugging me.**

**It's nice to an extent. Believe it or not, I'd rather be by myself rather than being surrounded by people everywhere. (I wonder if the Europeans ever felt like that?)**

**Exactly! And what's worse is that we never really get to see him, and when we do, he's either fussing over us or being too childish to enjoy our short time together. (I do hate it, but some things, you just have to grin and bear).**

**How _were_ things before then? If you don't mind my asking. Things here have never really changed...except or the pollution, the buildings, the lack of the vast open fields that used to be here. Sometimes, I just really miss lying back on the plains and looking up to the sky, feeling like I had no worries at all. To be honest, I wonder if Dad ever misses that...**

**I won't forget who you were raised by! Definitely not. Some of the others? Probably.**

**Hesitation? No hesitation there! No, not at all!**

**That may be true, but there's not much else, is there? He may love us all, but it's obvious he favors others more than some. Also, I've realized that even if he isn't really in a relationship with anyone, it depends on who really owned what state at one time. You know, with the Spanish territories before in Florida and the west, he's semi-okay with. I bet that's because Spain kind of found him first, and even with the wars between the two, they were on somewhat neutral grounds.**

**He's...alright with most of the states that used to be in the Louisiana territory because of the French and Spanish claims on it.**

**Some of the Oregon country? He doesn't favor them as much, perhaps because of Russia once owning some of it.**

**The same with Alaska, but Alaska is an exception, obviously. Anyway, do you get what I'm saying?**

**I'm pretty sure it used to be _these_ United States of America, as well. I'm not sure what happened...or maybe it was never like that? These days, it's hard to keep track of what has actually been happening over the past few decades.**

**'Borrow,' huh? We should try that. As long as borrowing is borrowing. Do you think you could ask Maryland to help us?**

**Love,**

**Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

Dear Illinois,

Ah, that's okay! I don't think I noticed, really... Excuse me for asking this, but who is 'Navy' again? The only Navy I know about is the one in the army...

Well, I suppose so. I think it would be nicer to be one of the west coast states, like Cali or Oregon or Washington. The west coast is much more spaced out than the east, isn't it? (Yes, I think the Europeans did feel like that. England kept going for territories and colonies by the ocean, didn't he? I _still_ haven't forgiven him for called me the _Sandwich Islands_, of all things!)

I think that someone should go up to him one day. We're no longer kids and it's been a long time since I have been one. Though, I think that he's trying to make up for _his_ lack of a proper childhood. (Ah, yeah. But there are times when you need to stand up and don't bear it anymore.)

Things here before America came was...nice. Simple. We would have small little trenches dug, connecting to every little garden and downhill to the ocean. Therefore, when it rained, it would go through the trenches, watering our plants while the excess went back to the ocean. Then the cycle would start all over again. For the feathers, we would pick up the ones that had fallen off. For our canoes, we would take one tree at a time, planting a new one in its place. Our animals were left alone and it was just...existing. Our birds weren't hunted to extinction for and by the Europeans, our animals weren't eaten by mongoose and rats, we had trees and forests, and our water was clean. Unpolluted. Taken care of. The rules may have been strict, but our lives were easier before the long-necks came with their conflicting religions, telling us that there was no such thing as Ku or Pele.

It was much more simple when you could sit back and watch the ocean.

Dad...I think he does miss that. But nowadays, things are flying by so fast, there's barely any time to stop and reminisce. If he likes the simplicity of 'good vs. evil,' then I think he would like to be in the simpler days of life...

Ah. Well, we all must grow up some time. Some a bit sooner than others.

Well, if they _do_ forget...I could always call back King Kamehameha, the ancient Hawaiians, and my old gods. By forcing England to bring them back for me.

With all of you insisting, it makes me think more and more that you _are_...

It does seem that way sometimes, doesn't it? We definitely need to talk to him about that. It also seems he favors the states that have been with him longer than the others. Such as the Original 13. He trusts them enough to go off on their own. But as for Alaska and I...well, I think you know what I'm talking about.

Wasn't it always 'these' before the 'the' came in? All I know is that my islands are now only called '_the_ Hawaiian Islands.' This makes more sense than '_the_ United States of America' because there is only me representing the Islands. But, there are _fifty_ of us states. Even if Dad is the personification of the country as a well.

Yes, 'borrow.'

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Okay, so several things to explain here...<p>

Honolulu wasn't always a port. Most people don't think about what it was before. But America turned it into a naval base after Hawaii's statehood. Then it got bombed in World War Two on December 7. When it got bombed, the Aloha Tower - which had been like, the Statue of Liberty for immigrants coming in through Honolulu - was painted so it would 'disappear' during the night. It was guarded so that it wouldn't be taken.

And Hawaii, for a girl that is surrounded by water all the time, really likes ports. Because in her mind, ports = ships = other places = no more water-locked islands. And before, when she was called the Sandwich Islands, it was ports = ships = Mister England. She quite looked up to him, even if she couldn't understand him most of the time.

Hawaii's family was basically just the personifications of the islands before their unification. The places the people came from aren't her family. The personifications didn't come into existence until _after_ the islands were settled and Polynesia (where the people came from) personifications didn't really _go_ there. So all they had in common were the people, who slowly were making themselves Hawaiian. The Hawaiian culture is generally just a simple mix of cultures in the Pacific.

The way I see the American family is that the kids have a bunch of connections and so does Alfred for that reason and because he is a world super power. Or maybe the kids' connections are the reason _why_ he's a world super power. Hmm...

And look at England's previous colonies and today-territories! Australia, New Zealand, India, Canada, America, Belize, the U.K. Virgin Islands... They all have water somewhat touching them.

Why do I think America has a lack of a proper childhood? Because England was always leaving him, despite the happy memories that were shown in the anime. And then there were the taxes and the Boston Massacre and all those events leading up to the American Revolution. If you count Hetalia-wise, Alfred was very, very, _very_ young when he had his first war. And against someone he looked up to, to boot! So that's why I think he's trying to make up for that by doting on his states so much.

Sandwich Islands are named for the Earl of Sandwich - or was it the Duke? I dunno, it was 'atitlehere' of Sandwich. And Hawaii doesn't like it because when she finally got to understand English, she learned she shared a name with a _food_, of all things. As if having a boys' name wasn't bad enough.

Although the ancient Hawaiians seem a bit 'lazy' and 'reliant of their gods,' their lives didn't require much work. So they kept it simple. The way it should be now. 'Course, doesn't mean we have to run around half-naked..._that_ I can do without.

'Long-necks' were the woman missionairies, so named because of how their dresses and stuff made them have long necks in comparison to the Hawaiians. The Hawaiians only wore tree bark cloth to cover their under-the-belt privates. Not their above-the-belt privates. The missionaires would soon try to change that. And succeed.

You can tell Hawaii has a love for the ocean, huh? She's not one to like complicated things, but rather the simple days and times. And if Norway has his ogres and stuff and England has all his little magical creatures, then I say Hawaii can have her ancient gods!

So, before this can turn into a novel-length note, I'll end things there. If you have questions, feel free to ask. And thanks for all the letters~


	8. Letter: Maryland, Illinois

**Letters from across the Oceans**

**Notes: **All disclaimers implied. Here isMaryland and Illinois~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey again!**

**Umm, no, it didn't particularly hurt per say. It was almost like cutting off something like part of your hair, maybe? Or maybe making a donation? I know it didn't hurt both of us though!**

**Yeah, I love ports! They're so fun! The inner harbor holds a lot of tourism! It's fun to walk along the sides and see all the ships and water taxies! That and Ocean City! That gets a lot of tourists too and I like to visit during the summer! Sailing on the Chesapeake is always fun too! Especially with all the wildlife you might see! Got to keep it clean though!**

**How do you usually get to the 8 islands? I know that over here, we built a big bridge/high way to get to Ocean City (it's a fairly small strip of land off the coast of Maryland, and you'd usually had to find a longer way to go to get to it!)**

**To cut the distance down to only a few hours long trip! Do you guys take ships maybe? A highway seems a bit of a stretch...**

**Wow, the Tower is camouflage colored? Well, Dad's ideas always are a bit...outlandish, to say the least! XD I remember one time, he told me that he tried to paint Mouth Fuji red! Although I guess if the Tower is still standing, then it must have worked somewhat...**

**Can't wait for the next letter!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, The State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland-

Ah, I see. When I got annexed, it hurt a bit. Not too much, but like a small cut on my back. Well, at least it's a good thing it didn't hurt!

Yeah, Honolulu gets a lot of tourism, like Kona on the Big Island. Being out on the Pacific is peaceful...it _is_ the Pacific, after all. 'Pacifist' and all.

I usually get to each island by ship. We don't build a highway here. To smaller islands, I just take a canoe or something there. For large distances like from Honolulu to Kona, I take an airplane. So it just depends on how far the destination is from where I'm leaving. (Ocean City sounds cool; I want to visit there someday!)

Well, it used to be. And yeah, Dad's ideas are pretty...out there. But I guess that's what makes him Dad, I think... But I suppose if the Tower is still there, then it's all good. It's not like Japan made another attempt to bomb me though...

Hope to see your next letter!

Aloha from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Oh, right! You have yet to meet little Navy. She's my Vizsla given to me by Hungary a while back. She's just so precious - I have to send you a picture sometime! Do you have a pet?**

**It would be nice to be on the west coast - it looks beautiful there! Yes...but then again his country is often very rainy and unpleasant, isn't it? But don't tell anyone I said that! He called you Sandwich Islands? Yikes. What did you do?**

**Poor Father...that's another reason I don't get too *** his case. He never really did have the time to be a child, did he? Plus, he wound up wiping out most of his own people - the natives, that is. Well...some Americans as well. (Civil War and everything.)**

**Really? That sounds wonderful. It's been so long, I don't even remember what life was like before I was added to the Union. I remember being named by the Illini tribe and when Louis Jolliet and Father Marquette arrived...1673, I believe. It was actually quite lonely. Besides the natives, I moved from place to place by myself until I became of the French Louisiana territory and then was given to England at the end of the French-Indian War. Then it was much later when America finally took me as a state. So, not very exciting, but it was my life. As I said, I used to just sit back and watch the clouds and the sky. Sometimes, I ventured to the lake and watched the water, but it doesn't compare to the ocean view.**

**Everything is so fast nowadays. People want things to be faster, more efficient, and they want to be entertained. I think it's only the countries and states/provinces, or anyone of the sort who understand what it was like to relax and let time pass. It's very sad.**

**Would England really do that? If by magic, you mean, it usually fails.**

**N-no! Really, I'm not. L-let's drop the subject, eh?**

**Precisely. I mean, I guess some of us have gotten over it, but it's not right. We all need to be treated equally...**

**And he needs to start remembering poor Idaho and the others.**

**I'm not sure. I asked one of my officials, they said they've never heard of it being called 'these,' then I asked someone else who said it always had been 'these' but they changed it to 'the' sometime. (He didn't state when, however.) It makes me curious.**

**Borrow... If you say so!**

**Love,**

**Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

Dear Illinois-

Oh, I can't wait to see her! And I have two dogs, not counting all those other animals that occasionally visit my house. Kilauea is a Norwich Terrier that England gave me (read: I _made _England give me) and Mauna Loa, who is just Loa, is an Australian Terrier that Australia gave to me as a gift. They're adorable~ I love all animals! (And yes, they do share their name with volcanoes. Their temperament is easily provoked, especially when it comes to people and things they love.)

Yeah, the west coast does look nice, doesn't it? Not awesome like Ala Moana or Waikiki, but still nice...Oh, I know it does. I've been there a few times. I think I've seen enough rain for the rest of my life. Although he came here in the 1700s, China and Guangdong had been here longer, even though they left.

Islands. Although I still use the British flag in the corner of my own. But - my people killed his Captain Cook, even if some places are named after him. He was horrible though, kidnapping a chief!

As payback, I did several things, really. There _was_ a reason why I went to his country in the first place. What, you think I _wanted _to go to that place? And plus, how do you think I got little Kilauea? ;)

Ah, yes. He was forced to grow up so fast with the Manifest Destiny - but he believed in it as well. Then as a teenager, he had to deal with the Confederacy. Sometimes, when he was drunk and over at my place, he would always moan about the Confederacy. _'Bah. The Confederacy. What did they ever see in 'im? What did _South Carolina _even see in 'im!' _Quite sad, really. There is a reason why the Original 13 keeps alcohol away from him, I think. Not that the Prohibition deterred him one bit.

(I think that some government official read your letter and sensored some stuff, like the ***. Whatever that was.)

Your life sounds simple. After the unification, it was pretty peaceful. I think that everyone felt a sense of security with King Kamehameha. But before the unification...well, I'm glad that it wasn't my life.

The world moves fast. Everyone else has to hurry to catch up to it.

Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_. I _know_ his magic. I just need his memories, really. In truth, he doesn't need to be willing, just sleeping...

Hmm..._if you say so._

But that's the way the world is. People aren't treated equally. It's a sad thing, really. And yes, he does. But his attention span isn't that...well, I think you know what I'm talking about.

So am I. Really, I want to find out whether or not it was 'these' or just 'the.'

Yes. I say so.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>It's my personal belief is that when you are annexed, it hurts slightly. Not as bad as, say, when an empire falls or when Japan-er, <em>someone<em> stabs you in the back. Like, accidentally slicing a knife on your thumb, but longer.

I heard that the Pacific shares its origin with 'pacifist.' Like, something with how peaceful it is...'Course, it's not so nice nowadays...

Yes, I _did_ name her dogs after Hawaii's active volcanoes. And with the animals that occasionally visits her house, they're the animals that are _only_ found in Hawaii, like the Happy-Face Spider. The same headcanon applies to Australia as well.

Hawaii's quite proud of her landmarks and stuff, can you tell? ;)

Brownies and chocolate cake if you can tell what chief Hawaii's talking about without looking it up. :D Also, if you can either a) tell me if it was ever '_these_ United States' or b) why fanfiction censors out some words in reviews.

Also, it's my personal headcanon that South Carolina and Al has a...complicated relationship. If you're really curious, just ask about it and I'll give you a textbook length note about it. ^^; And yes, Hawaii does have magic. Magic like summoning those little demons that will kill you if they pass by and you don't bow down and stare at the ground (or something like that. Here in Nevada, you don't hear much about those anymore than when you're in Hawaii).


	9. Maryland

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **All disclaimers implied. Here is Maryland~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey! Ah, so you do use ships...Ha! Virginia owes me twenty bucks! :D Glad you'd want to go to Ocean City! It's an island off the coast of here and everyone around here loves going there, including me! It's a thin strip of land and when you first see it, it kinda looks like nothing but an island with a highway connected to it! Since Hawaii is everyone's favorite vacation spot, where do you vacation? Do you go to Cali or Florida's Disney World?**

**What kind of animals do you have there? Are most of them native or did Dad bring some with him?**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland,

Aloha~ Well, I'm glad I helped you win twenty bucks. :D Ocean City sounds quite amazing, after all. It's always nice to go to your own little renowned 'paradises,' after all. Ah, my favorite place to vacation is a secret. ;) It wouldn't be fun to tell everyone where the "world's favorite vacation place" likes to vacation, now would it? But I will tell you that I like to go out of the country to vacation.

There are several native animals, such as my national fish, whose name that even I don't wanna type out. It's waaaayy too long. ^^; Then there are the mongoose that Europeans and Dad brought to catch the rats that Europeans and Dad brought that killed a lot of my native animals that are now extinct. A lot of my birds are extinct now, because the Europeans and Dad wanted their feathers.

Huh. There seems to be a lot of 'Europeans and Dad' phrases in there.

What about you? Where do you like to vacation and how are your animals?

Aloha from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>The animals that the Europeans and Americans brought generally just wiped out a lot of Hawaii's native animals. So most of the native animals went extinct, the rats and such overflowed until the mongoose came in, but then <em>they<em> overflowed and ended up attacking the native animals as well.

It's not a very good system, is it? ^^; Their misguided yet good intentions makes you facepalm.

Thanks for the letters~


	10. Maryland, Ontario, Illinois

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Yay~ Update!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey!**

**Awwww, can't you tell me please! I'll send you a Smith Island Cake with extra layers if you do! :) My little vacation spot is definitely Ocean City! It's great when you love the beach and boardwalks. There are also plenty of amusement parks to go to!**

**As far as animals go, we have a lot that you would probably find in a forest. I also have a pet Chesapeake Bay Retriever and a calico cat. A Blue Crab often hangs out with me too. (Literally! He likes to clamp his claws on the edge of my right pigtail and doesn't let go until I feed it! Pets are so pushy sometimes!) Do you have any strange pets? I hear Louisiana keeps a pet crocodile!**

**Well write me later! Bye!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland,

Hmmm...Smith Island Cake with extra layers _and_ tickets toOceanCity? I might consider telling you. ;)OceanCity sounds awesome. The beaches never get boring.

Ah, most animals you find here aren't found anywhere else in the world. Unless they were brought here, like the mongoose. Strange pets, let's see...Nene, Pueo, Koloa (or Hawaiian Duck), Hawaiian Honeycreeper, several humuhumunukunukuapua`a, Cone Snails, Moray eels, lion fish, honu'ea, manini, kihikihi, happy face spiders... There are also several sharks that follow me around when I get out far enough. Yeah, I've heard that too! Still, Uncle Australia has lots of exotic pets that he calls friends. ^^; Like the inland taipan...

Hope to hear from you again!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**You knew his parents? I didn't know you had interaction from people on the continent back then.**

**Oh, but it is _so_ fun to...**

**Yes, being in an American family has its perks and its downs. On the other hand, we Canadians don't get noticed much by the world... Is it better being part of a larger family?**

**It's a good thing you're keeping optimistic. I look forward to your next letter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Luke T. Williams**

**Ontario**

Dear Ontario,

Yes, somewhat. See, we did have world meetings. It's just that it wasn't exactly 'publicized' as it is now. So I know most of the countries' 'parents.'

Just don't tease him anymore...

It is...sort of nice. But I am isolated either way, being out alone in the ocean. At least with this kind of family, it's less probably for me to be left alone again.

Ah, well, I try my best.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Really? I want to meet them both! Although, they won't hurt me... will they?**

**Oh wow. Captain Cook? Was it really rainy in England?**

**He never really came to complain to me- mainly because we've never really met.**

**I know! Although I never went up to talk/see him personally, he partially ignored his own Prohibition. Believe me, I saw him at the speakeasies and even chatting it up with some of the mafia! Not that he wasn't totally bad. I mean he did try to bust all the moonshiners, but ya know... It was too tempting to resist just giving into the rebels.**

**Yes, my boss went through it. Bah.**

**... What? Why does he need to be sleeping? Do I want to know?**

**Yes, I really do understand what you mean. Sigh..**

**Whatever you say, then! **

**Love,**

**Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

Dear Illinois,

No, I don't think so. They'd be on guard around you until they get used to you though.

Yeah, Captain Cook. I think Dad based Captain Hook off of him, or something. Captain Cook was the man that explored a lot of the Pacific for the British Empire, finding Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, and me. While I was inEngland, it rained and rained and rained and rained and rained...then it was sunny! Then it rained and rained and rained and rained and rained... -.-'

He's never complained to you? Lucky. Nowadays, he complains to whatever state he's currently drunk in...

I guess that countries go where their people go. At least, the vast majority. I never saw speakeasies or Prohibition though...mostly because I was still technically my own kingdom during the twenties.

Ah, don't you hate it when your boss does that? Seriously, no privacy at all...

'Cause, you know, if he's sleeping, he doesn't need to know that I'm extracting stuff from his head... ;)

Write back soon!

Love form the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Questions? Ask me in a review and I'll get back to you (if you have an account) <em>or<em> I'll answer in the next update~

Thanks for the letters! :D


	11. Letter: Nunavut

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes:** Haven't updated in a while. ^^; Got a bit lazy, sorry. Here is Nunavut from It's a Quirk~

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya Lani!<strong>

**It's Alana, or otherwise known as Nunavut of Canada. Does that make me your cousin?**

**Anyway.**

**I haven't seen you in forevverr! We should hang out sometime. I just got heated floors for my ice cold house, and I hear yours is quite tropical as well.**

**Yours with lots of Hot Chocolate,**

**Alana Williams, Territory of Nunavut**

Aloha Alana!

Hmm, not really. Your father is Canada, who is America's brother. I call America 'Dad' because he wants me to (and if I don't, I'll hear about it for the next eight months). But still, don't let that keep you from coming around~

Yes, it has been a while. Perhaps during this upcoming summer? Is it still cold over at your house?

Aloha from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


	12. Letter: Maryland, Michigan, Brazil

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes:** 'Kay, so we have Maryland, Michigan, and Brazil~ Thanks for sending in letters!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Great news! Apparently, all the cold weather I've been getting is FINALLY paying off! Because it's been so cold and people haven't been able to crab as much, the Maryland blue crab population increased, so it's gonna be a good crab season for me! (Of course, I wouldn't eat my pet crab though...maybe I should name him?)**

**What kind of fruits do you guys eat? Kinda random, I know, but I'm sure you guess eat more than pineapple and coconuts, right? Well see ya! : )**

**Sincerely your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. Ever been to the National Aquarium in Baltimore? It's one of my best tourist spots and apparently rivals most other aquariums in the country! (Not to be confused with the one in DC, which is smaller and has less of a variety, but I think we made a partnership with them though...)**

Dear Maryland,

Wow, that's good! Guess there _is_ a silver lining in every dark cloud after all. (Is that how the expression goes?) Do you like eating crab? Hmm, what sort of names are you thinking for your crab?

I eat oranges, apples, mangos, bananas, aloe, taro (are the last two even fruit? Meh, they're still good!~), and yeah, I still eat pineapple and coconuts. They're really good! I love fruit~ What about you?

Sorry, I can't say that I have been to the National Aquarium. But I'd like to one day~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**'Ello Sis~**

**How's it going? Sorry for the accent...you can be around England for so long before picking up an accent~ Haha, annoying him is fun!**

**Michigan**

Dear Michigan,

Ah, I've been better, but I'm not too bad. Sort of in the middle. How about you?

I don't mind accents, really. With all the people that come to my islands, I just kinda got used to it. I know, Mister England is very easy to tease. He gets so red and there are these little puffs that come from him, and then his _eyebrows_! It's so amusing, really.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Hey there Hawaii,**

**How's it going? This is Brazil, sending you a letter all the way from South America! Anyways, I was hoping I could ask you a question that's been on my mind for a while.**

**I was wondering how you are able to get so many tourists. With the bad rep my neighbors have been giving me, I haven't gotten many. Any ideas?**

**Your tropical weathered friend,**

**Brazil**

Dear Brazil,

Wow, I haven't gotten a letter from a modern nation before~Romeand Aboriginal and Inuit and the rest did, before. I've been good, thanks~ Certainly better, but definitely worse. Just average. How are you?

Hmm, tourists...I guess I get so much because my place is different from everywhere else. Most people go the beaches on Christmas, after all. Um, most of my tourists come fromJapan, which isn't really different from me, I think. I don't really know how I get so many tourists. Maybe because there's so much sun and rarely any rain? It makes good weather for outdoor activities and indoor as well.

You could try focusing on the more exotic things, like your Amazon. And for the less adventurous, maybe show them the beaches you have! Other than that, I can't say that I have too many ideas for you, sorry. But keep trying!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>...how <em>does<em> the expression goes anyways? 'Every rain cloud has its silver lining', or something like that... .

Thanks for the letters!


	13. Letter: Maryland, Brazil

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Update again~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Yeah, it's great! Especially since I've been worrying over the population and the Chesapeake for while now! Yes, I LOVE eating crabs (I don't eat them in front of my crab though). You can't live or visit in Maryland without trying one of our Crab Cakes! They're great!**

**As far as names go for my crab, I'm thinking of naming him Eugene after Mr. Krabs from Spongebob! XD I love that show and Dad REALLY loves it! I know it's a him because male Blue crabs have blue claws, while girls have red claws! Isn't that funny? It's like natural nail polish! Dad taught me that trick a while back.**

**We have the usual fruits over here, blackberries, blueberries, strawberries, apples, etcetera etcetera. We're more famous for our seafood though! Gotta love fruit! : )**

**Yeah, you should definitely go! It's really big and fun! : )**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. One of my mayors just died! He was a good one too, but a little strange! He is the reason the Inner Harbor in Baltimore, looks the way it does now! he also approved the National Aquarium and Camden Yards (a baseball stadium) to be built. He was pretty funny and lived a pretty long life. (He lived to be 89 I believe!)**

Dear Maryland,

I really do want to try some of your crab cakes. Send over a couple and I'll send you some poi! :D

Ah, I see. Somehow, I don't find it all that hard to believe that Dad loves Spongebob, despite him being 19. Even I like it and I'm ** years old. Then his name shall beEugene! It'll be hard not laughing every time I watch Spongebob now because I'll remember your crab.

Fruit is awesome~ Makes you healthy! ^^

I'll have to ask my boss. It's been a while since I went anywhere.

Oh, you have my sympathies. It's always sad when one of our people dies, especially someone like a mayor (or a governor or a king...) What was his name?

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Jonesy (hehe, that's my new nickname for ya!)**

**It's great to hear you're doing well. I haven't really talked to many countries, let alone states, so it's great to hear from others!**

**And thanks for the ideas. Now if Colombia and Cuba would stop giving us South American nations such a bad rep, everything would be perfect! Them and their crack farms are giving me a headache!**

**Anyways, I'll be sure to tell the other nations about your letters! -Brazil**

Dear Brazil,

Ah, Jonesy? ^^ I fell like that should be Dad's nickname or something. Still, thanks~ At least it's not a boy's name... Mmn, it's always nice to hear from other people! :D

You're welcome~ And if you're worried that your neighbors give you a bad rep, then try to make others see that you're completely different from them. You're already very different; you speak Portuguese instead of Spanish, right? So that won't be very hard. I'm sure that plenty of people will come even if you don't use my ideas! ^^

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the letters~ I'm sure Hawaii feels loved. 3<p> 


	14. Letter: Maryland, Montana

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **All Disclaimers Implied - Here is Montana and Maryland~ M&M, hee. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**HI!**

**Oh and Happy Easter!**

**And do you like chocolate?**

**Sincerely,**

**A Very Hyper Montana**

**AKA Melora R. Jones**

Dear Montana,

ALOHA! :D

Happy (belated) Easter~ And of course I love chocolate! Who doesn't? ^^

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Okay, soungs good! But what's poi?**

**Yeah, Dad is pretty childish for being physically 19 and mentally 400 something! I wonder what it was like to grow up so fast? Must have been a HUGE growth spurt! Well, Spongebob is for all ages! That little yellow sponge is addictive! Do you know how many countries have deemed it the number one kids' show or how many KCA awards it has so far? I've lost count and is pretty sure it's been winning the best cartoon award since it was first nominated!**

**Eugene it is then! : )**

**Yup, fruit is very yummy! There's a market that makes awesome fruit salads with watermelon and strawberries and kiwi and pineapple and grapes and anything else you wanna add! Oh great, now I want a fruit salad!**

**His name was William Donald Shaefer; we actually have a picture of him in the National Aquarium - he has a bathing suit on and he was about to dive in the dolphins tank I think! XD Yup, he weas a bit strange but everyone loved him! It's kinda how most of us probably feel about Dad!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Maryland,

Poi is mashed taro and it's a sort of purple color. It tastes plain by itself, but it's awesome with sugar. I'll send some iwth this letter!

Well, they did get the Louisiana Territory shortly after America got independence from England, and he was what? Fourteen or something? Yeah, Spongebob is awesome! :D It's just so loveable~ Eugene will have to live up to an awesome name. ^^

Haha, now you make _me_ want a fruit salad! I like the chicken salad from McDonalds - everytime I walk in, they already know what I want. U

Strange but loveable...isn't that Spongebob as well? XD Yeah, I suppose Alfred is like that as well. He was seriously interesting when I first saw him, like England, but it took a while to become used to his...unique-ness.

Ah, were you the one who wanted to know where I vacationed? If you really want to know, then you should send some Smith Island Cake and tickets to Ocean City. ;) Heehee...

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Who's actually curious to where Hawaii vacations? I'm just wondering...<p>

Thanks for the letters~


	15. Letter: New Zealand

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Here is New Zealand~ Yeah! : D

* * *

><p><strong>Kia ora, Hawaii!<strong>

**How are ya, cuzzie? Haven't heard from you in a while...I'd come up and visit you, but six months of earthquakes can take its toll on a girl. Not to mention I've had to deal with Aussie - my basketball team won his national league, so he isn't best pleased. Not to mention England panicking about the Royal wedding, the Commonwealth getting drunk in my backyard, and America pestering me for God knows what; I've been busy trying to keep them all under control and get my work done at the same time. I'm starting to seriously consider hiding at Nuie or Cook Island's house until they all go away.**

**I swear I won't invade Samoa again, though! I swear!**

**You're lucky to be a state, you have less work to do...I wanna be a colony again sometimes...Au-e...being a country is so hard...**

**Anyway, e hine! I was wondering do you have the matakite, the second sight? I've been wondering if any other islands in the Pacific have it, other than me. Its become less common since the pakeha came. Ah...I feel old...I'm younger than England though!**

**Eh, writing with a kiwi on your lap is really hard...and my sheep keeps trying to eat my hair...**

**See you around, e Hoa**

**Tessa Tangimoana Kirkland,**

**New Zealand**

**P.S. Call me Tangimoana, or just Tangi, please. I only keep my European name because most of the world can't seem to pronounce my Maori one right, but seeing as our native languages are quite similar, I think you'll probably be able to.**

Dear Tangi,

Aloha~ I'm average, really. Are you alright? The Pacific's really been a mess these past few months, hasn't it? You sound like you're having an eventful time. It's been quite lonely, because school's in session and families don't visit much, but the letters have been helping. Though, with that much going on, I wouldn't blame you if you hide out somewhere.

But you better not invade Samoa again, got it?

Ah, but I'd give up statehood any day to get back to my kingdom. There were no pollution or invasive species or anything...But I suppose that there is less work. Don't work yourself too hard, you hear? I wouldn't want you to collapse or anything from overworking...

Oh, yes I do. While the other states believe in aliens and Tony, I have the Menehune and oi'o. The gods and goddesses always hang around my house now; they're so lazy now that I'm an American state. People being able to see them have dwindled since the first time haole started coming around. Now, there are barely anyone that can see them. But the oi'o are still used to scare people. I suppose that's something, at least.

Kilauea keeps jumping onto the desk. This is the seventh time I've had to do rewrite this letter. Gosh...and yet I can't get mad at him. And don't hesitate to call me Lani or Akoni or Koni (or something). Can't wait to hear from you soon~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>If you wanna know what a Menehune or an oi'o is, then just ask me~ Or look it up yourself; either way you want. ^^<p>

Thanks for the letters~


	16. Illinois

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Illinois~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**That's good! I'm not really good with animals, to be honest.**

**England is always so miserable! Although the buildings in his place are pretty and old-fashioned.**

**No, he hasn't. I feel relieved for this reason...**

**I suppose they do. I saw some major ones up in Chicago. Never fun.**

**He does it all the time! So nosy. He's also been holding me back from letter-writing lately.**

**Oh. Well that makes sense! What about roofies?**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Jazlen A. Jones**

**Illinois**

Dear Illinois,

Aw, I'm sure they'd like you. You just have to get used to them, ;) Animals are still pretty cute even if you don't get along with them. Well, most animals...

Either he's miserable as a result from the rain, or the rain is the result from his sadness. He barely smiles anymore. He's gonna get frown lines somewhere along the way. 'Course, then it'd make him look like the old man he is, so maybe that really isn't a bad thing. Hmm...

Yeah, his buildings are pretty. A lot of buildings in Europe are cool~ And the churches are extravagant and large and stuff, 'cuz Europe's big on that.

I wish he wouldn't drink so much. It's not good, especially when he drinks with fast food and driving the way he does. Plus, he's complaining and cursing while not really keeping his eyes on the road so... I dunno who's more lucky that roads in Hawaii are generally quiet; me or him. -.-' He's a walking death trap, isn't he?

All the tapes I've seen had a lot of people dancing in tiny dark bars with the band playing in the background. I don't know much about speakeasies, to tell the truth...

I actually had to look up 'roofies' to know what you were talking about. Oh, the definitions they gave... I suppose I could, but I'd feel more guilty. It's better to wait for him to fall asleep. Besides, England's a very heavy sleeper, surprisingly.

Tch, bosses shouldn't hold you back from doing stuff. What did he make you do instead?

Oh, and I was wondering if you guys had any urban myths about us Hawaiians. Some tourists seem to think we all live in little grass huts. =.=

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


	17. Letter: NZ, Arizona, Washington, MD

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Okay, so there's five here - New Zealand, Arizona, Washington, and Maryland~ Thanks for sending in the letters! It's very much appreciated. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Kia Ora, Lani~!<strong>

**Eh, average? Better get better soon, life's a party! (Or so I've been telling myself.) I'm in an odd sort of mood - I'm still all shellshocked from the earthquakes, but Rugby World Cup is comin' up, so I'm starting to get pretty hyped! It's gonna be wicked~!**

**I hope you get more people coming to visit soon! I suspect a lot of my citizens might come up - it looks like winter's going to be a rough one...**

**I'm currently hiding out in the Chatham's and relying on the fact that very few people outside of the Pacific know of their existence, and that it's my territory, to help me escape. Hasn't stopped my phone from ringing nonstop though...**

**I won't invade Samoa, I won't, I won't. But honestly, it was kinda easy.**

**Hmm, that's true. But even as a colony, I had invasive species brough over by the colonist. Even my own Maori brough over rats and pigs, which, for my poor bird population, was like signing a death warrant. Australia's kind of annoyed at me right now because of that reason actually - I introduced my shotgun to the possums, which, for some daft reason, he considers cute. Alive possums = not cute. Those nasty marsupials are better off with a bullet in their head then they are eating my birds for their kai!**

**Okay - rant over. I'm grateful for England for looking after me. I just think that some of his citizens were bloody gits for introducing such horrible species.**

**I won't work too hard. But the truth is, it's election year, plus earthquake fix-up time, and the Rugby World Cup. I'll try to take regular breaks, or something.**

**Ah, really? That's so interesting. There are a lot of gods and goddesses down here too - along with the Tohunga and the spirits. They are all so lazy! The only ones who actually seemed to still be taking their roles seriously are the Tangiwha, because they keep finding things like bridges and towns built on the coast and declaring that they're going to protect it. I'm just like, okay. Whatever. I am pretty certain this is because even my Maori have begun to forget to say the karakia, and less and less of the tangate whenua are being born with the Matakite, so the spirits get lazy. Aue. At least my own sight as yet to fade...I don't want anymore disasters as punishments...**

**Hah, Tony. While I have never met this alien, I find England's rants about him very amusing. Plus, Tony was the name I used during the Wars, when I had to pretend to be a guy to let them accept my place in the ranks. You shoulda seen America's face after WWII and I turned up to a meeting in a dress! I honestly hadn't realised that he didn't know I was a girl.**

**I have too many pets. There's currently a Tuatara on my head and a couple of giant weta crawling across the page. Pera - that's the kiwi - has gone to sleep on my feet. At least Hipi isn't here, sheep are kinda hard to get on a plane.**

**Love,**

**Tangi Kirkland**

**New Zealand**

**P.S. Oooh, hangover...**

Dear Tangi,

Well, life in the Islands are so sleepy that barely anything is a party... (sigh). I may be a 'tropical paradise' but paradises are so...quiet. I hope all the shock will go away soon and you'll get better. Ah, rugby...I don't know much about the sport, sorry.

Oh right, you live in the Southern Hempisphere. Your winter is my summer, right? So yeah, summer will make the Islands less sleepy. You should try to come up too; it'll be a nice vacation!

I know how you feel...when you want company, you've got none. Then when you do have company, there's too much people and you want to be alone for a second. But it's nice to spend a day with one other person. One that's _not_ hyped up on sugar, preferably.

Well, Samoa isn't exactly a nation like, say, _America_...I suppose it was easy to invade. =.= (sigh)

Yeah, most of my native species were wiped out as well. And if they're not wiped out, they're endangered from hunting, loss of their homes, and the invasive species. Those Europeans and Americans just _had_ to have rats and pigs on their ships, didn't they? Gosh...

Exactly! Just 'cause most people don't _see_ you, doesn't mean you should get to do whatever you want! Seriously, I can still see them. The images will never be wiped from my mind, I swear... Pele's quite tempermental; erupting and exploding at random times. And when she's not, there's all that vog...once, we actually had to evacuate the civillians because of excess vog! Gosh, she's just angry because some people don't believe in her anymore.

Tony's...well, he doesn't hesitate to 'share his views and opinions,' let's just say. ^^; During the First World War, I was a U.S. Territory, so I had my own little thing going on there. Most of _my _people didn't want to lose the Queen and the Kingdom but the American (and European) businessmen wanted America to be able to expand its territory; the King had allowed them to annex us and place us under U.S. protection. That's why we have naval and air bases established. Thenn World War Two came along and since Pearl Harbor (Honolulu, my capital) was bombed, I had to spend a while in bed. I wasn't allowed out of view, so I couldn't exactly sneak off and be a soldier...Wanted to, though.

Well, at least you don't have to 'help' take care of _all_ of America's Pacific territories. Unorganized, unincorparated, organized, and incorparated alike.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**I see you're finally reaching out from the Pacific! That's good to hear, although you're already famous for your beach resorts amongst fellow Washintonians.**

**I must admit, I'm rather jealous of you. You have sunny beaches, colorful coral reefs, and warm humid forests filled with wildlife of all sorts. In my corner of the states however...well, I have a one of a kind petrified forest in the Olympic mountains that no one knows about!**

**And Forks...I hate that freaking Twilight series, now I have to deal with all the rabid fangirls running around...**

**I hope you're having a better day than me!**

**From your neighbor,**

**Washington (Amelia E. Jones)**

Dear Amelia,

Hah, really? Thanks~ The people work hard to maintain the resorts.

Oh, but I'm sure you have a lot more to it than you think! For example, aren't you one of the few states with a still intact wilderness? And you have a nice variety of rainforests, mountain ranges, and semi-deserts as well.

Twilight...seriously, I'm rather more excited about the newest Harry Potter movie! I can't wait to see it~ 3

Well, I hope you have a better day tomorrow then!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**It's me, your sister Arizona. I was just wondering if you could teach me how to surf? California and I aren't speaking right now and I made a promise to myself that I would learn how to surf by the end of the summer. I'm enclosing some prickly pear candy so that you can think it over.**

**With Love,**

**Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones**

**Arizona**

Dear Sophia,

Doh! You know I'm always a sucker for any sort of sweets... Visit this summer~ It'd be nice to have some company over the summer.

Don't forget to bring a wetsuit or some sort of swimwear! We can buy you a long board or a short board when you get here...we'll have to start off slow though...(starts mumbling quietly)

Anyways, can't wait to see you~ It's always fun teaching people... :D

Love form the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Hey! Can't you find taro in Papua New Guinea? I heard about it somewhere...it was very tasty! Sugary is always good!**

**What did you do for Easter? I had a great dinner that had Macarooni and Cheese, Greens and Chicken with Crab Meat on top! :P Yes, crab meat! We can put crab meat on anything over here! There should be some attached to this letter along with the Smith Island Cake and the tickets to Ocean City! Thanks for the poi! :D**

**Yeah, strange but loveable is what I would call them too! Dad even has HUGE blue eyes just like Spongebob! And a signature laugh!**

**Yes, I want to know where you vacation! It's on my top "World's Greatest Mysteries" list right now! Right next to the Loc Ness Monster, the Yetti, and the Krabby Patty secret formula! :D**

**See ya!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Dear Mary,

Yeah, I think you can. But mine is awesomer. And all the pineapples too! And that's totally not biased... . (psh, it totally is, but hush). XD

For Easter, I saw a few church service (not really my faith, but some of my people are) and took the American Pacific territories out to Chuckie Cheese's. Then I set up an Easter egg hunt for them in my backyard. It was pretty fun. For dinner we had some roasted chicken from Costco, rice, and vegetables. For dessert, we had some pumpkin pie with cinnamon and whipped cream. There should be a slice that was sent with this letter~ The territories and I made it together. Hope you like it! :D Thanks for all the stuff! The cake was awesome. ^^ And I'm planning to take the territories to Ocean City this summer. Wanna go with? :)

Spongebob and Dad. Wow, think they might be related or something? Or maybe Spongebob was based off of Dad...Huh.

Well, as you _did_ send me a Smith Island Cake and tickets to Ocean City. I suppose I _should_ tell you, hmm?

Okay, but you absolutely _cannot_ tell anyone. Or I will hunt you down and make you severely regret it before leaving you with that proverbial wish that you had never been born. (Nah, I wouldn't do anything _that_ rash. XD It's not _that_ secretive.)

The place where I _usually_ vacation is Hawaiki, the so-called 'mythical' homeland of all Polynesian people. It's a beautiful place, really. Though New Zealand uses it as an Underworld of sorts... I'm named after that place! ^U^ It's usually associated with New Zealand though. Ah, but it's really beautiful. I think that the place was the home of the original personifications of the Hawaiian Islands before the unification.

Is it kinda anti-climatic? It might be...

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Wow, over 2000 words! :D D'aww, Hawaii doesn't feel so lonely anymore. ^^<p>

Thanks for the Letters~


	18. Letter: An Update after A Month! :D

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. I think I got lazy... =.= Sorry, that's no excuse for keep you waiting! ^^; So here is Wisconsin (my friend is _obsessed_ with that state; she loveslovesloves the Packers), Arizona, Maryland, and New Mexico. If I missed a letter you sent in, please tell me so! [Gosh, my inbox is so messy...]

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Hawaii,<strong>

**It's your sister Wisconsin here. How have you been? I'm betting your weather is better than mine. It's like spring's been postponed for a month. We had snow a couple of days ago!**

**Anyway, I hope you're feeling less lonely with all of us writing to you. :)**

**Wisonsin (Ella A. Beilschmidt-Jones)**

Aloha Ella~

I've been quite good, thanks! How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to get around to answering your letter sooner; I got lazy. ^^; Sorry about that. Well, now that it's June, I'm sure your weather is better! :)

Ah, yeah, I _have_ been feeling a lot less lonely. Thanks so much~

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Lani,**

**Si! Sweets make everyone happy! I will come ASAP!**

**I never forget to bring a swimsuit if I'm traveling. Don't worry I catch on fast! I've stood on horses before so this shouldn't be THAT hard... maybe.**

**With Love,**

**Sophia**

**Arizona**

Aloha Sophia~

Sweets could make the world go 'round... :D After all, '_all we need is ice cream and a hug_'! (Yeah, I've been listening to Bowling for Soup recently.) And sorry I haven't written in so long. I got laaaazzyy...

Wow, you've stood on horses! Awesome...you should teach me how when you come over. North Shore is excellent for surfing, but if you're knew at it, then maybe Turtle Bay instead...hmm... Well, come soon! I'm planning everything out. :D

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Dear Hawaii,**

**Sounds fun! I was planning to go to the Easter Egg Hunter with Dad at the National Zoo since I live so close to DC, but something came up and I couldn't go! D: Oh well, there's always next year! Sure, I'll definately go with you guys! Yay! Family Vacation Time! (Wow, I just realised what a big family we have! XD Thanksgivings are nightmares, huh?)**

**Wow, it is a very big possibility. After all, they both are really goofy, have hearts almost as big as their eyes, are not the smartest bunch in the world, and are about as enthusiastic as it gets! Maybe the creator had a run in with Dad! :D**

**Oh. My. God! You told me! You finally told me! I feel sooooooo speacial! ODn't worry, your secret's safe with me! ;D**

**I can finally check that off my list! It's not at all anticlimatic! I was on the edge of my seat!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

**P.S. Happy Mother's Day! Should we wish Dad both a 'happy Mother's day' and soon a 'happy Father's day'? I know some of us call him mom! XD**

**[[ Dear Hawaii,**

**Hey there! You still writing letters? It would be sad if you stopped... D:**

**Contact me soon!**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA The State of Maryland. ]]**

Aloha Mary~

Yeah, I just got lazy...Sorry for not writing back sooner. ^^;

Thanks~ The little guys were all tired afterwards. The National Zoo? All the Territories would want to go there; I've never been myself. Is it as awesome as Dad says it is? Cool; I'll be sure to call you when we get there! :D (It's a good thing that it's only them, you, and I then, right? Otherwise, I don't think Ocean City would be the same after the entire family comes...Family holidays are pretty crazy.)

That might explain why Dad loves him so much... Huh.

Hee; I only told about three or so people where I vacation. I'd ask you to come with, but, y'know, New Zealand uses it as an 'Underworld' for a reason.

Well, now it's happy day-after-Father's day! XD Well, as an adoptive father of sorts to me, I should send him something...even if it's late. Maybe some pineapples and a surfboard? Huh...

Yeah, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I got lazy again. =.=

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

**Meh, I've been lazy with letters. (Someone has to make sure that Santa Fe doesn't run over Albuquerque. Poor her.)**

**Laterz,**

**NM Hallie C. Jones**

Aloha Hallie~

Ah, it's okay. ^^ I got even more lazy... (Aw, give Albuquerque my condolences.) Hope to hear from you soon (or that Santa Fe doesn't run over Albuquerque).

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Again, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. ^^;<p>

Thanks for the Letters~


	19. Letter: Arizona

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Here's Arizona~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Lani, <strong>

**Bad news, I can't come over for a while. I'm visiting France, the Italies, and Greece for 3 weeks.**

**I think you're thinking of "Hugs make the world go 'round". Sweets are just to make the hugs feel better. **

**When I do come I'm sure it'll be fun!**

**Si, I have, although that was when the west was wild. I'm sure if I get on now I wouldn't be up for very long...**

**With Love,**

**Sophia**

**Arizona**

Aloha Sophia,

Oh, that's okay. Maybe next time.

Eh. I think it can go both ways. ;D I hope you can come over soon enough~

Well...maybe it's like swimming with whales and dolphins? Once you learn, you can never forget.

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


	20. Letter: Maryland 2

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **It's Maryland~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Hey! Glad to see you're still writing! It's all good! We all get lazy every once in a while, right?**

**Yeah, I bet they were! Yup, it's pretty awesome! I'll be awaiting your call then! :D Yeah, Ocean City would be jam-packed considering it isn't even all that big! And yes, we would cause chaos that will be known for generations to come!**

**Yeah, but who doesn't? :D**

**Oh, well I still feel special! Wow, okay then! I'll take your word for it then!**

**Pineapples and a surfboard sounds cool to me! Maybe you two could catch some waves with Cali whenever you get the chance! :D**

**Like I said, it's all good! :D**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Aloha Mary,

Aw, thanks~ :D It's a good thing we all get a bit lazy; otherwise we'd all be overachievers and stuff.

Yeah...I ended up having to carry them from the car and up the stairs two-by-two before collapsing on my own bed. ^^; Perhaps we'll go there next year or something? Yeah, I can't wait to get there! :D Ooh, I get headaches just thinking about all fifty of us _plus_ Dad _altogether_. D:

Ha, can't argue there.

Good; 'cause if you tried to go there, then...

Awesome; what did you get him? Yeah, maybe we should. Of course, they'll have to come to _my_ North Shore if they want to get_ good_ waves. After all, I always get better waves than Cali. (Us two always argue about that.)

Happy second day of summer~!

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


	21. Letter: Maryland 3

**Letters from Across the Oceans**

**Notes: **Here's Maryland~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hawaii,<strong>

**Yeah, definitely! Although I probably would update my stories more! (^-^;)**

**Awwww, how cute! Next year sounds great! Yeah! It makes me wonder who would be the most trouble out of them all!**

**Definitely! : D**

**Yeah...**

**A cake from this famous bakery from one of my cities (ever heard of Charm City Ace of Cakes? It had a show on the Food Network but they cancelled it -_-...) and tickest to this Orioles game (baseball team here!). They've been dong pretty good this year! ^-^ Yeah, that sounds cool!**

**Happy 3rd or 4th day of summer to you! : D**

**Sincerely, your big sis,**

**Mary Jones**

**AKA, the State of Maryland**

Aloha Maryland,

Yeah, that is true...

Heh, cute if you're hearing about it. Not so cute when you're the one carrying them. =.= They don't look like much, but they're _heavy_. I need to put them on a diet or something... XD Yeah, me too.

Ooo, I used to love watching the Ace of Cakes! I didn't know they cancelled it, I just thought it was put on hiatus or something. Those presents sound awesome! :D

Love from the Islands,

Lani A. Jones

The Hawaiian Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


End file.
